Weather the Storm
by Graveygraves
Summary: The team have had to weather more than their fair share of storms over the years, but can they weather this one? Set in Season 7 - my version, any spoilers are pure conincedences as this was written pre series 7. Beta'd.
1. Chapter 1

**Weather the Storm**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This is my story for the CCOAC Colours of the Rainbow Challenge. I picked Reid and was assigned Strauss (over the moon with that one ****–**** honest) and the sentence (suggested by girlgirl29);**

**Staring out the window, she saw everything appeared faded by the lack of sunlight as if the stormy grey clouds had sucked the colour from everything.**

**This set somewhere in Season 7 ****–**** well my version of it anyway. The sentence will come later – I have the first four chapter's complete, more to come after that if people are interested.**

**. . .**

Alone in her starkly professional office Erin Straus let and strange noise escape her lips, it was somewhere between a sigh and a gasp; the soft outflow of air clashing with the sudden influx. Reading once more the crisp white sheet of paper she held in her hand, she struggled to comprehend the clearly typed words in front of her. Over and over again she read the words, hoping that she had somehow managed to misinterpret the succinct letter that she had found mere moments earlier resting ominously on her desk.

Removing her reading glasses, and placing them on top of the offending item that she had let drop to her desk, Erin rubbed the bridge of her nose with her finger and thumb. This was the last thing the team needed right now. They needed stability, time to readjust to each other, to accept all that had happened and move forward.

Trouble had courted the BAU's first team since conception. She supposed it was the nature of the beast; you couldn't expect to unearth the reptilian creatures they did, without suffering a few return hits. Yet the elite team of profilers seemed to be barely able to rally their troops before the next attack.

However this was different. This wasn't some crazed serial killer hell bend on revenge. This wasn't the threat of budget cuts and relocations. This was the first sign that the cracks in the team's facade ran deeper then she thought imaginable. The siblings were quarrelling and they could no longer turn to Dad to help them out. The oddity that was her dysfunctional family was beginning to disintegrate right in front of her eyes.

If all was well in the team, Erin was certain she would never have been made aware of the existence of this letter. If all was well in the team, this letter would never have existed - of that she was fairly sure, too. But it did exist and she was aware – so now Erin had to decide on a course of action. It arriving squarely on her desk made it her problem. Though this was something she could only pursue once she had worked out what was the most desirable outcome in the current situation.

Walking away from her pristinely organised workspace, Strauss stood at the sorry excuse for a window that allowed the glorious morning sunshine to squeeze its way into the spacious office. Bathing in the warmth, Erin pondered her predicament.

She had openly voiced her concerns over Emily Prentiss' return - making it clear that she felt that all the deception that had surrounded her 'death' had caused irreversible damage to the integrity of the team. In the end, she couldn't argue with the Senate's decision. The team had been allowed to continue to operate.

Part of Erin was glad. She was proud of her team's track record. They would never know that – she didn't believe in praise. They were successful, which in turn meant she was considered successful; her ultimate aim in life.

Erin had believed that together they rode that particular wave well, without anyone taking a nose drive. Admittedly it wasn't business as usual, but it was as near as. Then they had attended the case in Georgia.

Erin couldn't have ever been prepared for the news Hotch had shared with her in that late night call. Losing Ashley Seaver had been an unexpected blow. Just as the team seemed to be getting back on their feet that head strong young girl had knocked them all for six.

_What had Rossi thought when he had badgered Hotch to bring her into the team?_ Erin thought angrily. At the best he was a sentimental old fool who thought he was doing the girl a well deserved favour. At worse, well, they say a leopard doesn't change his spots, and as Erin knew only too well Rossi had an eye for the blondes.

Tutting to no-one but herself, Erin returned to her desk. This procrastinating was achieving nothing. She knew that she should share the contents of the letter with Hotch, but her instinct shirked the idea, but could she realistically deal with this herself? _Would the troubled author of the letter talk to her?_

It wasn't that she wanted dirt on Hotch, not any longer - that had long finished. Once she would have relished the thought of having one up on Hotch that one of his precious family was willing to split. But now she pitied him. He had proved time and time again the lengths he would go to for them. His team came first, and she guessed probably second and third at times. Yes Jack had tussled his way into a joint winner, now that Hotch was a lone parent, but still he had returned to the team when it was no longer necessary to do so.

In the recent months Erin had appreciated her once nemesis' support as she had tackled her own personal demons. Asking him for help in the only way she knew how, but equally guarding her career. He had done an amazing job in her absence, not that she would ever admit that to anyone either.

However this letter proved only one sad fact: The team, or at least one of them, had lost faith in the leader of the tight band of profilers. His lies protected one, but hurt the rest…obviously hurting one more than others. Looking at the bigger picture he had acted to defend his whole team, but in the fog that currently covered the BAU, that was misted over. Individuals could only focus on the part that was caught in their personal flashlight beam. If that wasn't true then this letter would be on Hotch's desk not hers.

Replacing her glasses Erin read the letter once more, engraining the contents on her memory. The lack of detail and impersonal tone left her with a barrage of questions, each begging to be asked. _But would she get answers?_

There was only one way to find out. Picking up her phone she checked and punched in the extension code she required. Requesting his presence immediately, Erin had chosen to face the problem head on. She would have answers before anything was finalised.

. . .

**~*~ Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~**

**Hosted by ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969**

_It is our pleasure to announce the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds community! _

_The nomination ballot is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2011 and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011 (see rules for full details.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Weather the Storm**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This is my story for the CCOAC Colours of the Rainbow Challenge. I picked Reid and was assigned Strauss (over the moon with that one – honest) and the sentences;**

**Staring out the window, she saw everything appeared faded by the lack of sunlight as if the stormy grey clouds had sucked the colour from everything..**

**This set somewhere in Season 7 – well my version of it anyway. I would like to apologise in how long it has taken to update this but there were problems in the editing stage with this story, but you will be glad to know we are sorted/beta'd all the way through to chapter 5. Thank you for your patience.**

. . .

Strauss paced her office, she knew she had to get this right or it would be a wasted effort. The man she was facing was a highly intelligent profiler, he would see straight through any vain attempt at compassion she may muster. However too uptight and Erin was aware she would appear as an over-zealous school mistress. As if he would open up to and over-aged bully.

The knock of her door heralded the arrival of Dr Spencer Reid. Erin took a deep breath, and made her way over to welcome him in.

"Dr Reid," she allowed a brief twitch of a smile to grace her lips, as she signalled he should enter.

"Ma'am," Reid nodded as he entered, making his way over to the soft leather chair placed centrally to the front of her highly polished desk.

Briefly looking up to acknowledge her gesture to take the seat, Reid sat. Immediately he began to fiddle, twisting his thumbs around each other as he interlaced his fingers to keep them still. The nervous action did not escape Erin's attention as she took her seat opposite the young genius. _This was not a good start, though at least it wasn't an out and out defensive action._

"Dr Reid," Erin used the title to extend the upmost respect for the agent in front of her, "I assume you realise why I have called you here today?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Reid answered briefly, letting his entwined hands drop into his lap as he continued to watch the movement they made.

Erin took a moment to study him, her stare intense, "I have received your letter of resignation, however before I am willing to process such an action, I need further clarification on why you wish to resign from a post you so worked hard to gain."

Reid listened to her words without raising his eyes to meet hers, though he couldn't control the slight twitch of his heavy eyebrows as she commented on how hard he'd worked to get into the FBI; and more importantly the BAU.

The moment Spencer had received the call he knew why he was being summoned. To be honest he was surprised, he had half expected Strauss to pass his resignation letter onto Hotch and let the Unit Chief deal with it. Spencer had been relieved when she hadn't. He had given the letter directly to her as he didn't want to have to deal with Aaron Hotchner right now.

"Ma'am?" Reid queried, waiting for her questions.

"You have stated your wish to resign not only from the BAU, but from the FBI, yet you have given no reason for such a drastic action."

Reid had briefly glanced up as she had spoken to him, though hadn't fully met her eye to eye.

"That's because there is no one reason for it," another flit of his eyes in her direction, letting her know he was not afraid just uncomfortable in their exchange.

"I'm sorry, I don't fully understand your answer Dr Reid. What exactly is the problem here, as it sounds immense."

Spencer had deliberately left details out of his letter as he had no wish to makes things worse for the team then they already were, after all they were once a family.

"What I mean is that there is a combination of reasons for my resignation," Reid spoke confidently, even if his body language didn't support the tone. His words were selected carefully, with precision, so as not to trip himself up, or let slip more than he intended.

"Please, Dr Reid," that same squeezed out smile she had used to welcome him, "enlighten me as to the cause of you current concerns."

"My reasons are personal, at present I feel I can no longer be of use to the team," Reid answered almost immediately, as if he had been practicing the words.

Strauss stood, stretching slightly as she did, this was going to be harder then she originally imagined. Taking a step or two back from her desk, she lean casually on the shelving unit to her left. Erin didn't want to assert her power over him, though she realised her elevated position in the room could be interpreted as doing the very opposite.

"It would help me if you were willing to share that with me, however if you are uncomfortable talking to me, then may I suggest we contact you Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner," Erin hands waved wildly as she spoke, until she settled on mimicking Reid's stability and over lapped her fingers, letting her hands drop.

"No," Reid swallowed hard, "That won't be necessary."

"Then please, Dr Reid, can you explain the reasoning behind your resignation," Strauss could barely hold the sigh that longed to escape her.

"The events of the last year have had an impact on my health," Reid continued to keep his answers as brief as possible, though he would prefer to veer away from the personal nature of his answers, he was determined not to sacrifice the team.

Erin could not take her eyes off him, the man seemed to almost quiver in her presence, yet his answers were so succinct that they bordered on insolent. His shoulders slumped, yet he now had his elbows planted purposely on the arms of the chair. His fleeting attempts at eye contract contradicted the confident tone his voice portrayed. He was an anomaly, completely unreadable.

"I know what you are thinking," Reid begun.

"You do?" Strauss snorted, folding her arms defensively across her body, momentarily feeling invaded. Her eyes narrowed.

As they did Reid raised his head, meeting her stare for the first time.

"You think I am going to give you the ammunition you need to destroy Aaron Hotchner and his team. I won't. I would never betray my friends in that way."

Strauss had no answer for him, she had no come back. It had not been her intention, yet protesting such an accusation seemed pathetic.

. . .

**~*~ Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~**

**Hosted by ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969**

_It is our pleasure to announce the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds community! _

_The nomination ballot is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2011 and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011 (see rules for full details.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Weather the Storm  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This is my story for the CCOAC Colours of the Rainbow Challenge. I picked Reid and was assigned Strauss (over the moon with that one – honest) and the sentence;**

**Staring out the window, she saw everything appeared faded by the lack of sunlight as if the stormy grey clouds had sucked the colour from everything..**

**This set somewhere in Season 7 – well my version of it anyway.**

. . .

Strauss resisted the urge to fidget. Suddenly she decided that it was preferable to have Reid examining his fingers then meeting her eye to eye. She had never seen him as a direct threat before, _how could such a skinny runt hold any presence in a room?_ Yet right now he demanded it. There was something menacing in his stance. Strauss didn't think he was about to attack or anything so melodramatic, but she did feel violated. As if in one innocent look he could see right through her.

"The problem is I have an eidetic memory, I remember everything," finally his eyes dropped, "The reason I gave my letter to you was that I have no wish to discuss this with Hotch, and I have no wish to discuss it with you either. I just figured you would be less relentless than Hotch."

As his eyes begun to rise again, Strauss took her seat. She paused a moment trying to regain her internal composure, sure that her external defence was in tack. Watching the agent opposite square up his shoulders, Strauss realised she had not played this wrong, purely she had been played. He had seen her as the lesser of two evils right now.

"Dr Reid, maybe I did not make myself clear when you arrived. If you do not give me a satisfactory reason for your resignation I will have no option but to investigate further. I will then involve the members of your team in my questioning."

Erin was blatantly aware of the open threat in her words.

"Watching a colleague die while awaiting the arrival of the emergency services is hard for anyone to forget," he paused, "For me it is impossible."

"You are telling me you are leaving due to being present at Agent Seaver's death," Erin cocked an eyebrow, "Thought you said there was more than one reason?"

Feeling that she had regained control of the situation, Strauss grounded herself to challenge the young genius.

Though he could read the aggression in Strauss' expression clearly, her hands planted evenly on her desk, her back bolt upright added to the look on her face. Yet Reid also hadn't missed the slight shake of her head, no matter how insignificant the move.

Deliberately Reid fought every instinct at continued to match her.

"We can arrange counselling, if this is PTS it needs to be addressed."

"No thank you."

Strauss did not admit defeat easily. She would not admit it now. Yet she could tell this was going nowhere.

"Dr Reid, you have a choice to make, and I will give you until the end of the day to make it. You either explain you decision fully to me or to your Unit Chief. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Good."

Assuming the conversation to be finished Reid stood, making his way towards the office door.

"And Reid . . ."

He froze, not turning to acknowledge her.

"Is there no-one within the team you can talk to?"

Shaking his head, Reid left.

. . .

Strauss had been sadly right. There was no-one in the team he could talk to, not any longer. Once they had been a family, able to share; now they were an empty shell. Split into those who had forgiven Prentiss and those who never could. As time passed Spencer realised yet again he had joined a lonely club, he had soon been the only one left on his side of the fence.

He had never been 'close' to Hotch, no-one truly was, he made sure of that; but he had always been able to talk to Hotch had he needed to. That was lost, the trust he had once had in the man he respected, long gone. _How could he lie day in and day out to them?_ He had known all of those months that she was alive, yet he never let on.

Next to him was JJ. He was Godfather to her son, but tended to take Henry out now rather than stay in the house with her. She had held him, hugged him, and cried with him; as the lie tripped effortlessly off her tongue. For that he could never forgive her.

Then there was Emily herself. She had once been the person he could tell anything to. She had always treated him as an equal, not babied him like the others. But there was no way he would trust a woman who obviously didn't trust him.

Rossi was a definite no go. They had never got on that well; Reid knew Rossi didn't get him. They got along as the members of a team, but not outside of that. Besides Rossi was so firmly in the 'Emily' camp it would be like talking to her personal PR.

Reid had to admit he had tried Morgan, but even Morgan had been won over. He had started talking about the 'bigger picture' and motives; topping it off with accusing him of having tunnel vision.

Garcia had tried the hardest to listen, to understand, but in the end even her patience had worn thin.

Last there had been Seaver. She had jumped back to Emily's side the moment she walked through the door. In fact she had been in mid flight of one of her Pro-Emily rants went it had happened.

Walking into the bathroom, Reid shut his eyes, remembering all too clearly the screech of the tyres as Seaver's eyes had shot back to road. If only she had focused on the driving instead of lecturing him on his attitude to Emily. _What did she know anyway?_ She didn't know Emily. She didn't know him.

He could feel the sensation of the car spinning as it started to skid, then the sudden judder as they had collided with truck. Seaver's side of the vehicle had suffered the full impact. Even with all the advanced technological safety features her fragile body had broken under the force.

Looking up into the mirror, Reid stared past his reflection, seeing the trickle of blood that came from Seaver's eye, tracing the path of a wayward tear.

. . .

**~*~ Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~**

**Hosted by ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969**

_It is our pleasure to announce the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds community! _

_The nomination ballot is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2011 and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011 (see rules for full details.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Weather the Storm  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This is my story for the CCOAC Colours of the Rainbow Challenge. I picked Reid and was assigned Strauss (over the moon with that one – honest) and the sentence;**

**Staring**** out the window, she saw everything ****appeared**** faded by the lack of sunlight as if the stormy grey clouds had sucked**** the ****colour from everything****...**

**This is set somewhere in Season 7 – well my version of it anyway. Also I have finally got the sentence in!  
><strong>

. . .

Glancing at the clock, Erin realised the time, sighing she had hoped it wouldn't come to this. As she walked away from her desk she leant against the wall, noticing the rumble of the approaching thunder. Staring out the window, she saw everything appeared faded by the lack of sunlight as if the stormy grey clouds had sucked the colour from everything. Turning back to her office she knew the weather was the least of her problems. The storm that was brewing in the BAU far outweighed the downpour that was about to beginning outside.

Hovering over her phone, Erin held her breath. The soft knock on her door startled back into the present.

"Enter," she huffed indignantly.

Looking up she was surprised to see Dr Reid.

"Dr Reid?"

"You wanted my reason for leaving the FBI," Reid said matter of factly.

"Take a seat," she replied, more than slightly surprised.

Reid sat in the same spot he had been mere hours earlier. The fidgeting began immediately.

Strauss looked at the familiar the sight, she wonder how far around the circle they would get this time.

"So Doctor Reid, can you explain your reasons for wanting to leave?"

No-one could miss the sigh that seeped slowly from his lungs.

"Seaver's death was a catalyst," he began, "Seeing her die, watching as she took . . ."

Spencer paused, he had no idea where this was leading, he had not come here to confess the contents of his soul to the woman he considered to sit at the devil's right hand. He had come to tell her the facts. He was leaving, that having watched a colleague die had been the final straw. That this had been a long time coming, his problems had been spawn years ago, germinated at the loss of Elle, cultivated by Gideon's disappearance. Prentiss had seen his depression bloom and if he didn't cut it back now it would continue to grow until he was consumed. Leaving now he had a chance of a life.

"Watching as she took her final breath," he continued, "has made me realise that there has to be more to life than this. I have an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory which is currently being used as a spare computer, so that Garcia can focus on searching for the information I don't know."

"You are saying you are leaving as you feel the job is unfulfilling," her perfectly plucked eyebrow arched.

"No, I telling you that I'm leaving as this is something I no longer want to do."

"Dr Reid, Spencer, I may call you Spencer?"

Reid shrugged, she could call him what she liked, he no longer cared.

"Spencer, I understand that this is an extremely stressful job. It is as mentally exhausting as it is physically, without the additional 'difficulties' your team have had to face over the last year. It is no wonder that you are feeling the strain, everyone is. Everyone has their own way of dealing with this . . . anger. . . disappointment . . . grief," Erin was struggling to find the appropriate emotion to match to his mood. "However I am surprised to find you discussing this with me. Have relationships within the BAU broken down completely."

Reid took a long draw of breath, "As I explained before I thought you would accept my resignation easier than Hotch. I know he would try to talk me out of this, so I preferred not to discuss this with him."

"If I forward your request you will have to talk to Hotch, it will not be effective immediately. As you are more than aware you're team is one profiler down, another so soon, well. I am willing to admit I am worried for the stability of your team; this could impact on them in unimaginable ways. I am very reluctant to make snap decisions."

Spencer shuffled uncomfortably; it had taken him weeks to pluck up the courage to place that finite letter on her desk. He had never imagined the battle that would ensue after it.

"I thought you were desperate to cut budgets?" he added, with a little more venom then even he imagined possible.

Erin inter laced her fingers, looking at the young man in front of her. He had come a long way in his years in the BAU, a lot further than anyone imagined. Gideon had been right to see the potential so many had over looked. Yet she could see the man before her was struggling to deal with the expectations laid upon him.

"May I suggest a sabbatical? It's not ideal, but it may give you the opportunity to face the issues that are currently troubling you. I think I can confidently speak on behalf of your Unit Chief when I say that you are an important member of the team. If in twelve months you feel the same way, then I will process you resignation, no questions asked."

Spencer looked up at the woman a few feet across from him. Trying to understand her motive, his eyes narrowed as if he could channel an inner vision that would allow him to see right through her. Yet he knew there was nothing transparent about this woman. Locked in stalemate, neither making a further moved, Reid was painfully aware of the ticking clock that signalled it was his turn.

"What would I do with a sabbatical?"

"What are you planning on doing when you leave the FBI?" she retorted quickly.

Spencer's mouth opened, but no sound passed his lips. He realised he had no idea what he was going to do. _What __would __a __burnt __out __BAU __agent __do?_

"You have no plans?" Erin asked, her voice dripping in that familiar sarcasm.

"I . . . I . . . I haven't finalised anything," he stammered, cross that he had allowed her to out gun him.

"Then I suggest you use the year to see what the real world is like Dr Reid," Spencer inwardly winced, as she returned to the formal form of address, "You may find that the BAU is not such a bad place after all."

Spencer nodded his head, dropping his eyes to the floor, "I want it to be effective immediately."

"I can arrange that as part of the deal," she smiled, "I will speak to Aaron Hotchner and we will make arrangements for your leave. Thank you Dr Reid."

Erin stood, watching the rounded shoulders of the young genius as he rose and left.

Alone, in the soothing silence of her office, Erin became overtly aware of the hammering sound of the rain hitting her window. She smiled to herself, please that she had halted the impeding hurricane that seemed hell bent on stripping her prize team, though her soul feared that this was only a temporary reprieve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Weather the Storm**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This set somewhere in Season 7 – well my version of it anyway.**

**I am off on holiday later on today so this will be my last update for over a week, chapter 6 is written and with my beta.  
><strong>

. . .

Aaron Hotchner stared at the woman sat opposite him, unable to find the words to complete the sentence he had started.

"I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news Aaron," Erin Strauss could see how he was struggling to contain his emotions, which was a side of Aaron she wasn't use to seeing. "Trust me when I say that this was a compromise, and one I had to work hard to get. He's a very determined young man."

"Thank you Ma'am," was all Aaron could spit in her direction.

He hated the look of pity the resided on her face right now. He could deal with her anger, snide comments and the general need to prove she was better than him, but somehow he couldn't cope with the thought of her pitying him.

Aaron stood as Erin did and watched as she waltzed out of his office, glancing back at him as she reached the door. Slumping back in his chair as he heard the door click closed, Aaron was shocked.

Staring at the bullpen, through his slotted window, Aaron could vaguely make out the form of the very agent they had just been discussing. Spencer Reid had his head down at his desk, working hard on what was left of the pile of files he had started the day with. Hotch had no doubt they would be completed by the end of the half hour that was technically left of the working day. He also knew that if they weren't the young agent would stay until they were.

Reaching into his bottom draw he pulled out the remains of a bottle of single malt scotch. It was a personal rule of his that this was only for after hours, and apart from the occasional set of exceptional circumstances he had never broken that rule. Today was one of those occasions.

Sipping the scorching liquor his savoured the sensation. He could understand why Erin pitied him; he had lost his team's trust. For Reid to go to her instead of him was more painful than the one punch Morgan had thrown in anger months ago.

Besides the obvious issues of being in the car with Seaver, Hotch knew Reid was struggling to come to terms with Emily's return alongside his and JJ's confession of deception, but he had deliberately given him the space he needed to work out how he felt. Obviously he had reached the conclusion of that personal journey.

_So what did he do now?_

Hotch watched in despair as the minutes ticked, he needed to react in what was left of the day. Strauss had been clear, yes she had negotiated a sabbatical over out and out resignation, but Reid had insisted that it started immediately. Hotch considered calling all of the team to the conference room, but such an onslaught would do nothing to persuade Reid to change his mind. He could call him up here to lecture him on what a mistake he was making, but that wouldn't help. It was no good offering to listen; it had obviously gone beyond that now. So instead Hotch watched as his team begun to prep to leave for the day. Knowing that tomorrow he would have the job of telling them they had lost another.

. . .

"All I'm saying is it can't hurt," Penelope pleaded. "What's the worst that can happen? He says no."

"Again," JJ added bitterly.

Pen sighed at her friend's sadness; she was running out of ideas on how to mend the rift that was now a gaping chasm.

"JJ, it's a trip to the movies, we will be sat in silence in a dark room; you two are hardly going to need to make chitchat. If you do Emily is likely to empty a bucket of popcorn over you, you know how much she hates people talking."

"Pen he is more likely to murder me then speak to me in a dark room, forget it; if he goes I'm not, final."

"JJ, I am going to bang your heads together soon, I swear," she huffed, spinning on her fuchsia pink heels.

Making her way directly down the stairs and over to Reid's desk, Pen tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the genius to look up.

Eventually he did.

"Did you want something, Garcia?"

Perching on the edge of his desk, Penelope Garcia shot him her brightest smile. _Well__it__worked__with__Derek;__surely__it__was__worth__a__try?_

Spencer leaned back in his chair, a rare smile on his face. He couldn't be cross with Garcia – who could? She was willing to forgive anyone if it meant things didn't change, she craved 'her family' to fuss over.

"The thing is, we're planning on hitting the movies later Pretty Boy and I was hoping you would join us. Please," she pouted the last word.

That split second was when he realised he would miss Pen and her exuberant ways.

Shaking his head, Spencer made an attempt to return to his work.

"Hold on, what's the excuse this time?" she said, showing a little of the impatience's she had demonstrated earlier.

"I have work to finish."

"Seriously?" her eyebrows raised as she looked at the couple of files left in front of him. "Boy Genius you could get those done in ten, with your eyes shut, besides surely they could wait until the morning?"

"Not this time," he sighed, wanting to tell her why he had to finish everything up, so that he could clear his desk. He never wanted to hurt Pen but if he told her she would be around the team quicker then he could get to the escalator. Then the questions would start, he just wanted to slip away, unnoticed.

Straightening herself up, Pen stood, looking at her troubled friend. She'd tried and she'd continue to try, as long as there was a breath in her body.

. . .

Watching the lanky form of Reid fit things into the box on the centre of his desk, Hotch made his way down to the bull pen. The rest of the team had been long gone. The two were alone.

As he stalked towards Reid, he noticed the younger agent look up, but not for long. He realised that he had increased the pace in which he was adding to the contents to the box.

"I'm assuming you haven't told anyone else you are leaving," Hotch stated as he arrived at Reid's compartment.

"No," Reid turning away from Hotch busying himself in the last drawer.

Hotch bit his tongue, waiting for his colleague to turn and face him.

"You need these," Spencer turned to hand his credentials and gun to Hotch, "I won't be needing them."

"It isn't too late to change your mind. No one need ever know."

"Please don't try and talk me out of this, as it won't work. If I had my way this wouldn't be a sabbatical, so don't hold your breath that I'll be back in twelve months," Spencer answered bitterly.

"Reid I am sorry, I don't know what else I am supposed to say, but please do not punish the team for my decision. They deserve to know why you are leaving, they want to help you but you are being too stubborn. You can't leave like this, it's . . ."

"It's what?" Spence snapped. "The coward's way out? Are you calling Elle, Gideon and Emily cowards, because as I remember it this is how they went, without a word to anyone…leaving us behind to work out the answer for ourselves? I think the answer is pretty obvious for a bunch of profilers to work out."

Hotch should have realised this was bigger than the recent events. Shaking his head he looked down at the near empty work space. Reaching over he picked up the lone framed photo. It was a picture taken three year's previously at a party. He couldn't remember the occasion, but he knew Haley had taken the photo and that Christmas she had had one printed and framed for each member of the team.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Hotch said, holding out the photo.

Spencer's eyes fell onto the picture; a tentative hand reached out, but didn't take it.

Hotch pushed the frame into his grasp.

"You might need this in the next few months."

Spencer threw the photo on the top of the pile in the box and without another word, picked up the carton and his bag and left.

Hotch watched him leave, making no further attempt to stop him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Weather the Storm**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This set somewhere in Season 7 – well my version of it anyway. This is a Reid/Strauss free chapter.**

**I am putting a note on all of my stories to try and let people know that my updates my become a little erratic due to increased responsibilities at work from now until Christmas. I am sorry to do this. If I had known I would not have started posting stories until they were finished. Please bear with me.**

**That said I am putting a poll up on my profile for what you want to see happen in the next chapter – please vote. The poll will close next weekend.**

. . .

Hotch had arrived early, watching the arrival of everyone else. The day was going to start badly, it could only get better.

One look at Morgan, the next to arrive, and it was obvious he had hit the gym early. Prentiss and JJ came in together, chatting away. JJ held onto her Starbucks while Prentiss was still on her reduced caffeine regime. Rossi sauntered in, perilously close to being late, but in time enough to not even warrant a warning. Hotch assumed Pen had hidden herself in the safety of her liar.

He wanted to close the blinds and ignore the world, it would be easier that way, part of him wondered how long it would be before the team noticed the missing person, and then how long before they voiced their concern. Part of him was sure they were already aware of the void in the bullpen, but he was also afraid that the team had become so disjointed that they would silently carry on, no longer questioning each others existence.

Sighing deeply, he began the rounds, calling the team up to the conference room. It was time to bite the bullet.

. . .

Pen was the last to dance her way into the room. Taking the seat next to Morgan, she leant in close;

"So where's Reid? I thought I was late up here."

"I haven't seen him this morning," Derek whispered, shaking his head.

Hotch looked at his team, their faces told that they knew something was up. It obviously wasn't a case, the tension was unimaginable, yet Hotch struggled to begin. Meeting the eyes of each in turn, he interlaced his fingers, trying to steady his frayed nerves.

"I have some news to share with you," Hotch started, trying to put a positive slant on the issue, "Reid has decided to take a twelve month sabbatical from the team."

The faces that surrounded him were blank.

"The decision has been made for the leave to start immediately, Reid left last night."

JJ and Emily shared a guilty look; Hotch assumed that they had noticed his cleared desk this morning, though obviously neither had said anything. The others could all have come in without getting close enough to see the freshly cleared space.

"A sabbatical?" Morgan finally questioned, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"He wished to have a prolonged period of leave, it was decided that a sabbatical would be the best option," Hotch tried to explain, hoping that they wouldn't question him much further.

"And this decision was made when? After we all left last night?" the flare of temper breached the edge of Morgan's voice.

"The decision was made yesterday," Hotch answered flatly, trying to stare Morgan down in the hope to quell the questioning.

"Before or after we left?" Morgan continued defiantly, unaffected by Hotch's glare.

"Spencer spoke to Strauss during the day. I was informed towards the end of the day," Hotch hissed.

Silence fell across the room. They all knew the extent that Hotch's comment reflected on them. The fact that Reid had discussed this with Strauss, of all people, meant that he had lost all faith in them, all of them.

The sudden crash of Morgan's hand hitting the polished surface of the conference table, shocked them all back into reality, from their clouded thoughts.

"This is bullshit," Morgan's tone was deep and steady.

"Derek," Hotch tried to reach him on a personal level, "We have to respect Spencer's need for some time to process all that has happened. We all deal with things differently. He was in the car when Seaver died. He held her as she passed, waiting for the EMT. Surely Derek you can sympathise with that."

Morgan shot a side long glance at Prentiss a fleeting reminder of the moment they had shared nearly a year before. His chest deflated as he realised that in supporting one friend he had failed another. He knew that each in the room was equally guilty, but that didn't mean they would accept their share of that guilt.

. . .

Derek hugged Pen tight, as his shoulder slowly dampened under her tears.

"I . . . spoke . . . to . . . him," she sobbed, "just . . . before . . . I . . . left."

"I know Honey, I know," he soothed.

Pulling away slightly, Pen gulped.

"He never said a word, he knew he was leaving and he said nothing."

"Because he knew you would try and stop him."

"Too right I would; we have just got JJ and Emily back. We were a team again."

Derek pulled her into a tight hug, painfully aware that they were not a team anymore; they were a group of people. People working alongside each other while pretending to work together. Many little pockets of camaraderie in a room of distrust.

. . .

Emily and JJ stared at the empty desk. Neither able to voice the fear they housed. Finally daring to face each other they shared a look.

Emily rose, making her way across the narrow path that divided their work areas.

"This is my fault, isn't it?" Emily said as she dropped on to JJ's desk.

JJ shook her head, her long blonde ponytail swaying behind her.

"We all have to shoulder the blame," she whispered.

"You and Hotch would never have had to lie to him if it wasn't for me."

JJ opened her mouth to answer, but no words of reassurance came.

"I caused this, all of this," Emily waved an arm around her vaguely. "How long can we stick our heads in the sand and pretend to carry on like nothing happened, when it did?"

"Emily, Hotch explained that Seaver's death hit him hard."

"No JJ, it was the final straw, and we both know it."

. . .

David sat in silence, watching his friend.

Aaron was aware of what he was doing. It wasn't the first time that David Rossi had tried to wait him out. This time Aaron wasn't interested in his friend's sympathy, support or words of wisdom.

"I don't go away if you ignore me Aaron," his dry tone cutting the thick atmosphere.

No reply, other than the scratching sound of his pen on the pile of reports Aaron was signing off.

"Fine, but patience is one of my few strengths Aaron."

Letting the annoyance show, Aaron glared up at his prior mentor.

"Dave, I am very busy and have no time for your arm chair psych analysis of me."

"Really, that's an interesting response," Rossi responded calmly. "I would say a little on the defensive, but interesting none the less. Especially seeing I have helped design and update the FBI psych analysis, I would say I'm less arm chair and more full blown couch."

Aaron issued and non-verbal warning in the look he gave, Dave just smiled in return.

"Aaron, I think it was time we had a serious talk about the future of this team. We have evolved; circumstances have forced our hand in that. However if we are to survive the future we need to fine tune our existence."

"And I suppose you have an answer for that," Aaron bit.

Dave shook his head partly in agreement and defeat. "No, I don't."

. . .

_**Author's Note: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT - THE FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS AVAILABLE FOR THE SECOND ANNUAL PROFILER'S CHOICE CM AWARDS on "CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER" FORUM. Please take this opportunity to recognize some wonderful author's and their stunning pieces of fic. Voting ends 11/30/2011. Two Amazon gift cards will be given to two RANDOM voters that take the time to vote in ten or more categories. Congratulations to all of this year's nominees. Now, let's all read some CM fic!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Weather the Storm**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**Sorry for the delay, but between me and my beta RL caught up and knocked this chapter aside. There is a what should happen next poll on my profile – as I really am being guided by you on this one as it has taken off much further then I imagined. Thank you.**

. . .

The abrupt knock at the door startled Spencer. This was the one thing that really annoyed him about his neighbours, the fact that they will let anyone in. _Had __none __of __them__ listened __to __him __on __the __importance __of __security?_

The sound repeated, only this time a decibel louder. Huffing Spencer stood. He knew it would be one of them! He had spent sometime during the day trying to figure out which one was most likely to turn up. He had settled on Morgan.

Getting up slowly he made his way to the short hall. His book in one hand, he reached forward to open the door with the other, frustrated that his reading had been interrupted. After all he had plenty of books to catch up on. Since his headaches had started he had read less and less each week. Yet since he had got up this morning all he had done was read.

Pulling the door ajar, his eyes widened as he saw the unexpected older profiler standing in front of him.

"You?" Spencer finally managed.

"Who were you expecting – Santa Claus?" came the sarcastic reply of David Rossi.

"No obviously not, mainly because he is an imaginary character, but also it's a bit early even for cheap fakes," Spencer matched him.

"Very droll, may I come in?" Rossi questioned, his hands planted firmly in his pockets.

Spencer shrugged. "If you must."

Rossi took a step forward as the door opened wider.

Spencer watched him pass, wishing he hadn't bother to answer the door in the first place. He had not expected to get away with walking away from the team, but he had never expected Rossi to be the one to turn up on his doorstep.

Following through to the lounge, Spencer placed his open book down on the first available surface. Rossi stood by the lone arm chair as Spencer hovered behind the couch, creating a physical barrier between them.

"I think we need to talk, don't you?"

Spencer brought his eyes up to meet David's; silently he indicated that they should sit. If he had successfully faced Strauss, he could face Rossi. Yet as he took a seat on the old leather couch, Spencer somehow imagined this was what it felt like he was being told off by the Principal.

David settled confidently opposite Spencer, taking his time and observing the young agent. Spencer Reid had always fascinated him. There was something surreal about him as an individual. His encyclopaedic knowledge, combined with unfaltering innocence even in the face of the job he did. Everything about the genius seemed to contradict itself. Levelling a steady gaze on the younger man, David Rossi relaxed.

"If you wanted revenge, then I would say you have succeeded," David started, deciding not to pull any punches.

"Why would I want revenge?" Spencer asked quietly.

"As a way to channel the anger that has been brewing in you since Emily returned."

"Not everything is about Emily," Spencer said matter of fact.

"Then maybe you would like to explain what all this is about."

"Not really," Spencer's hazel eyes saddened as he spoke.

"Kid, I'll give you a choice tonight. You can speak to me so that I have something to go back and tell the team, or you can hole yourself up here and try and hide as each of the others take their turn. Some may give in quickly, accepting that you no longer wish to speak to them, but you know that some won't. How long do you think you will be able to hide from Morgan or Garcia?

David swore he saw a hint of fear flash in the young eyes. He let his words sink in, and was happy to sit there all night if that was what it took.

"I can't explain it," Spencer whispered.

David said nothing, just nodded. He knew that overwhelming feeling, because he had been there himself.

"I tried to explain to Strauss that it was no one thing…she didn't seem to understand how things had built up over time. She needed a reason; I couldn't give her one, just like I can't give you a reason."

David leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs, in an effort to reach out to Reid. They had never been close. He knew he was not the natural choice for Spencer to talk to. Yet in the last few moments he had begun to realise, the two may not be as different as he first thought.

"Look kid, when I left the bureau I swore I would be gone for good. I had had it. The cases gave me nightmares, I saw colleagues injured and pensioned off, and politics ran the show. It wasn't what I had signed up for and I wanted out. The day I walked out of the Hoover Building, I vowed that I would never put myself through it again."

"But you did…you came back. Why?" Spencer asked, looking intently at the man in front of him, as if he held some magical secret that would solve the problems that he faced.

"Because reality was far worse," Dave snorted. "When I first left I felt sorry for myself; I moped around with nothing to do, but get under my wife's feet. She got cross with me, made me realise I had to find a focus. So I did. I wrote about the only thing I knew: the criminal mind. In escaping the daily grind of cases and reviews, I found my own personal therapy. On paper I could let it all out, everything that I had bottled up for years."

Spencer's eyes narrowed as he tried to process what was being said. Slowly he rose and went through to the small room he called a study, returning quickly he placed a battered book on the coffee table.

David looked at the leather bound volume, confusion evident on his face.

"I already write it all down, it no longer helps."

David sighed, he should have realised his words would be taken literally. Reaching forward, he went to lift the tattered diary. Spencer's hand halted his movement.

"It's not for general consumption," he said sternly. "Unlike you, I will not become a world renowned author."

David settled back, his finger tips meeting each other, as his lips twitched. He had to choose his next words carefully or the little ground he had made would be lost.

"You asked me why I returned," he said softly. "I returned because I needed to. Writing eased the pain, it helped me organise my thoughts, but it didn't stop the nightmares. Walking away solved nothing."

Spencer sat back down, withdrawing his protective grasp of the book that lay between them.

"Spencer, we all understand you need time, we appreciate that, but we are also concerned for you. All of us! Don't burn your bridges just yet; you may be grateful for a way back to the other side."

Rossi stood, straightening his jacket as he did so.

"What do I do now?" Spencer pleaded; a look of fore longing on his face.

David shrugged, "That's for you to figure out."

David let himself out, leaving Spencer staring at the dark book that held all his secrets. Unable to remove his eyes from the menacing text, Spencer contemplated what Rossi had said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Weather the Storm**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This was a very close poll, this option one by one vote. Thank you for your support and voting to help me develop this story when I got stuck. Another poll is up on my profile for what should happen next – let me know what you think.**

. . .

Sat outside the apartment block Erin Strauss was mentally building up the courage to complete the task she had in mind. Eleven short months ago she had reluctantly agreed to Spencer Reid taking a sabbatical from the BAU. She had heard nothing, other than the office gossip, in that time.

Erin was acutely aware that their previous exchange had been tense to say the least. She wasn't sure that she was ready to commence mental battle with him again.

Stepping out of her luxury vehicle, Erin habitually straightened her dress and tidied her hair. They were the nervous actions that she couldn't shake, especially at times such as these.

The problem Erin faced was that she wasn't one for office gossip; she preferred to establish her own truths. She didn't much care if he had spent time with his Mom, travelled, studied or any other of the rumours she had heard over the time he had been absent.

Squinting to examine the list of names on the exterior of the building, Erin cursed her vanity as she refused to find her glasses for a moment in public. Pressing the greening brass button, she waited for a response.

"Yes?" She heard a questioning tone to the simple word.

"Dr Reid, it's Erin Strauss, may I come in to speak to you?"

No reply came, but shortly after a buzz confirmed her entry.

Making her way silently up to his apartment door, Erin tried to control the self loathing bubbling in her. She had no idea why the prospect of meeting with one person had caused her such sleepless nights, yet she was also aware that any decisions made would impact on the continuous fragile team that she championed.

Knocking purposely on the wooden door, Erin straightened her spine and held herself ready to face the genius. As the door opened wide, the young man indicated she should come in as he held onto door.

Stepping past him in the narrow hall, she looked around the simple apartment as she walked toward the open door she assumed led to the lounge. Somehow she wasn't surprised that the place looked like it belonged to someone much older.

The shelves of books dominated the room she had now entered. Erin glanced briefly at the spines, barely recognising a single title from the large collection.

"Please, take a seat," his soft voice came from behind her. "Coffee?"

Erin nodded silently as she settled herself on the edge of the soft leather couch, waiting patiently for Reid's return.

Placing the pot of strong black coffee on the table in front of the couch, Reid completed his runs from the kitchen to provide refreshments for the 'informal' meeting.

They sat in silence, neither wanting to start the conversation that they had agreed to.

Eventually Erin cleared her throat.

"Spencer," she spoke hesitantly as she used his first name, "we both know why I am here, and so shall we get to the point. Will you be returning to the BAU at the end of next month?"

Spencer paused, as if considering the question for the first time, the indecision evident in his features.

"I honestly don't know."

Erin couldn't halt the sigh from escaping her lips; surely he had more than enough time to contemplate his future.

"You're not sure," she repeated with a curt tone.

"I haven't made my mind up, and technically under the agreement we made when I left I have another two weeks in which to make a final decision."

"Technically you are right, but I was hoping that you may be closer to a final decision."

Spencer smiled. "That was the deal Erin, I am still thinking about it."

Something made Erin prickle at the use of her first name, even though she has instigated the informality. She had not assumed the task would be easy, but had hoped that time may have mellowed the genius, evidently not.

"Would it help to talk it through with someone?" she asked sweetly, deciding to try a different tack.

"I have talked it through with several people over the months, thank you."

She huffed impatiently realising yet again he was spinning her in circles.

"May be you would like to talk me through your thoughts."

"Honestly," he continued to smile, while holding her eye, "no."

Erin matched his glaze.

"I came here expecting more, Dr Reid," Strauss deliberately changed her term of address.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Reid answered, dropping his eyes to his mug of coffee.

"Have you sought out grief counselling to help you comes to terms with the death of Agent Seaver?"

"Yes."

"Good. Has it helped?" Strauss realised she would have to drag every inch of information out of him.

"If you mean have I reached acceptance, yes. Logically, I always knew I wasn't responsible and that there was nothing more I could have done to save her. I can now live with that knowledge."

"That is a very strong statement," she said encouragingly. "How about your feelings towards the team? I realise that you took the deceit very personally. Do you believe you could work with them once more?"

Reid took a long swig of his coffee, levelling his eyes on the older woman sat before him. He had never thought much of her as a person, definitely not considered her someone to confide in. He believed anything she found out would be stored away to be held against him, or others, at a later date.

"I would like to think I can, but I won't know for sure until I do."

"So you will be coming back!" she swept in with.

_See __there__ she __goes, __twisting __words __to __meet __her __purpose_, Reid thought.

"I never said that, I purely surmised that it would be the only way to find out for certain."

"Then lets test that theory," Strauss challenged, laying down the gauntlet for him to accept.

Reid shook his head. "I will give you my answer in a fortnight - and not before."

Placing his coffee mug on the table Spencer stood; Erin took the not so subtle hint and started to make her way towards the door.

Pausing in the doorway she turned once more to the young man, reaching a surprisingly nervous hand onto his arm.

"Your team has missed you. They talk constantly about what you have been doing, letting each other know when they have heard from you or how you have been."

Lifting her head high, Erin left. She had made her peace and there was nothing left to say.

Spencer shut the door, leading back against it, he sighed deeply.

His moment of truth had finally arrived. And it scared the hell out him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Weather the Storm**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This was a landslide victory on the poll this week – so your wish is my command. **

**However before I go any further there is a little reminder: This fic was written for the Colours of the Rainbow challenge on CCOAC. The original pairing was Reid and Strauss and so it will end with them. So what I'm saying is this is the end of this particular journey, but it doesn't mean the destination has been reached yet. Will there be a sequel – I am not making promises.**

**. . .**

The alarm rung, not that it was necessary as Spencer had long been awake. His mind had been active from the early hours and was still whirring. Spencer hadn't felt like this in a long time. He had got use to lazy lay-ins and relaxed morning pottering in the last few months. Getting up and getting out the house in time for his meeting was almost alien to him.

Stumbling into the kitchen, he started off a pot of coffee as he set about having a shower and getting dressed. Today was a definite caffeine day.

Not long after Spencer was enjoying a large mug of coffee and a bagel. If he was going into battle – it wouldn't be on an empty stomach.

. . .

As he walked once more into the FBI building, Spencer knew he had timed it right. Everyone should already be in the bullpen or their appropriate office. He had no intention of bumping into his previous colleagues, today was not a day for catching up.

It felt strange to be signed in and escorted up to the appropriate level, an action he had taken for granted over the years he had served. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Spencer swayed gently back and forth as they rode the elevator. The security guard next to him was new; well at least Spencer hadn't seen him before.

Stepping out into the long corridor, Spencer looked around nervously. Glancing in the direction of Garcia's lair and small smile graced his lips. He had missed her quirky humour that half the time he didn't understand. Though she was the member of the team he had had the most contact with over his sabbatical.

Garcia had turned up every time the team was away. There she would be on his door, take out in one hand and smuggled case files tucked into her laptop bag in the other. She would bounce ideas off him as they ate. If the team contacted her, he would remain quiet, in the hope that none of them realised what she was doing. Though his guess was anyone of them would have noticed the background.

Following the guard into the reception area of the familiar office, he waited while Strauss was informed of his arrival.

His foot tapped restlessly as he waited. He had been on time – not late or early, but Strauss was enjoying making him wait. He knew she was trying to make him nervous, to unsettle him.

It was working.

. . .

"Sorry for the delay," Erin smiled sweetly as she spoke, offering him the seat opposite her desk.

"That's fine," he answered curtly as he sat.

"Shall we cut to the chase? I assume you have made a decision this time."

"I have," he answered, bringing his eyes up to meet hers for the first time.

"And?" she questioned, glaring at him.

"And I would like to take the opportunity to return to the team."

Erin smiled the sort of smug smile that coined the phrase 'the cat that got the cream'.

"I knew you couldn't keep away," Erin said as she finally took her seat behind her desk, opening the file in front of her.

Spencer let her have her little moment of victory. He knew it wasn't that he couldn't keep away, more they couldn't. In the eleven and a half months that had passed since he last walked out the glass doors he had had more visits from 'the team' then he in all the years he had been with them.

At first he had found it hypocritical, but as the months passed and the clouds cleared he realised that no matter what he said or did to them, they kept coming back for more. They soaked up his anger and depression and replaced it with compassion and understanding.

He owed it to them to return and stand beside them once more – offering back the friendship he had received. After all who knew which may be next to need the support he had been lucky enough to have.

"You still have a fortnight left," Erin began.

"Which I will be taking since my flights are booked and I am spending some time with my mother before I return."

Erin nodded as she looked over her glasses at him, the same grin gracing her thin lips.

"Well in that case all I need is your signature on a few forms and I can make sure everything is in place for your return, Dr Reid."

"Good," he said briefly, leaning forward onto the cool surface.

Watching his spidery scrawl as he completed each sheet she gave to him, Erin was pleased to secure his return.

The team had suffered under such fractious circumstances. Erin craved the good old days, when Hotch and his band of merry men, spent their time giving her mini heart attacks as they rode rough shot over the case load. Erin hoped this was the band-aid that would finally heal the wounds.

As Spencer stood and left without another word, Erin lifted the handset from cradle of the phone.

"Aaron," she spoke flatly, "Doctor Reid is to rejoin the team in a fortnight."

Placing the phone back down, Erin removed her glasses and interlaced her fingers. Sighing deeply she knew she had weathered the storm.

Reaching down to the draw beside her she pulled out a glass and a bottle containing a clear liquid. Her conscious screamed that ten o'clock in the morning was too early, but her mind retorted with the reason that was why she was pouring neat vodka and not scotch; no one need know.

Rising to stand by the window, she sipped slowly as she enjoyed the unexpected sunshine.

**. . .**

Today is where your book begins. The rest is still unwritten.  
><strong>Natasha <strong>**Bedingfield**


End file.
